The Sailor Scouts in Canada
by Brittainy777
Summary: Read it and find out what it's about.


Author's Note: I took my friends and myself and placed us all in a Sailor Moon reality. There is no Pegasus even though this is Super S. Also, Sailor Mini Moon still has her heart wand from the S series. This story takes place in the small town of Melville, Saskatchewan, Canada. That's my hometown. The list of characters is down below. I apologize to any of my friends who happen to read this, but whomever I have listed as characters, you were to the only ones I could think of who fit the scouts' descriptions. Also, my real boyfriend's name will not be mentioned in this story. He will be called Darien.  
  
Sailor Moon – me Sailor Mercury – Johnna Mooney Sailor Mars – Angela Barlas Sailor Jupiter – Jesica Isaac Sailor Venus – Jenna Malinoski Sailor Uranus – Deanna Padley Sailor Neptune – Jennifer Netzel Sailor Pluto – Kelsi Kerestesh Sailor Mini Moon – Alyssa Chase (no Tuxedo Mask...yet!) ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Sailor Scouts in Canada  
  
"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" I said. "Can this summer heat be any more unbearable?"  
"You shouldn't say that or thins might just get worse," Deanna said. Hey, my name's Brittainy and I live in Melville, Saskatchewan. At first I thought that Melville was just another hum-drum place. All that changed just over two years ago. A black cat named Luna came to me and told me that evil forces had arrived on Earth and that I was destined to protect the planet. She then gave me a locket to transform me into Sailor Moon. Ever since then, I've been fighting against the forces of evil for the sake of the Earth. After a while, the other Sailor Scouts came into the picture. Luna helped Johnna, Angela, and Jesica discover their powers. A white cat named Artemis helped Jenna discover her powers. Deanna, Jennifer, and Kelsi discovered their powers on their own. Alyssa became Sailor Mini Moon when she found out that we were the Sailor Scouts. Luna then created a special, heart-shaped locket for her.  
That afternoon, all nine of us were just hanging out at the arcade. It was just another hot, summer day.  
"It is hot, but it's summer," Kelsi said.  
"Yeah, but why does summer have to be so hot?" I complained.  
"Britt, stop complaining," Angela said.  
"Make me," I said back.  
"Both of you, cut it out," Johnna said. Angela and I both shut up.  
"Just be thankful there's no school," Jesica said.  
"Tell me about it," Jennifer said. Just then, my boyfriend, Darien, walked into the building. I didn't see him because my back was facing the door.  
"Ooh! Someone's sweetheart just walked in," Jenna said. I turned around because I knew she was referring to Darien. When I saw him, I got up and went to give him a hug.  
"Hey," I said.  
"Hey," he said as he hugged me.  
"Do you want to sit with me and the girls?" I asked.  
"Sure," he said. "If they don't mind."  
"They really don't have a choice," I said. Once Darien sat down, Jenna started asking him how our relationship was going.  
"It's going fine," Darien said. "It's been over two years so it should be fine." It was true. Darien and I had met over two years ago and we had almost immediately clicked. Our relationship had started before I became Sailor Moon. I had wanted to tell him, but Luna forbade the scouts to tell anyone.  
"Well, of course," Jenna said. "You two are the perfect couple."  
"Thanks, Jenna," I said. "Now, can you lay off with the questions. You ask us this stuff every time."  
"Sorry, but I can't help it," Jenna said.  
Yeah, I know you can't help it, I thought, You're the Sailor Scout of love. We all sat there, drinking our Slush Puppies and talking for quite a while. Around suppertime, I had to go home. Johnna and Jesica were coming over so they came with me. Alyssa came with us on account of she lives with me and my mom. Oh, I should probably mention that before Deanna, Jennifer, and Kelsi came along, I found out that I was the princess of the Moon Kingdom. Also, after they came, I found out that Alyssa was my future daughter. No one had any idea who the father was yet. Alyssa was in this time to help us fight evil. She posed as my cousin.  
Darien walked with me, Johnna, Jesica, and Alyssa to my place. Before he left, I kissed him goodnight. It was only 5 p.m. but still...I wasn't going to see him again that day. My friends and I had eaten downtown so we went straight to my room.  
"So, girls, whaddaya say we put on some music?" I said.  
"Sounds great," Johnna said.  
"Can we grab some munchies?" Jesica asked.  
"Girl, we just ate," I said.  
"I know, but I'm still hungry," Jesica said.  
"Okay," I said as I reached under my bed. When I did, I felt nothing.  
"Alyssa!" I shouted as I ran downstairs.  
"Brittainy, stop yelling," my mom said as I ran into the living room.  
  
"But that fungus stole my Cheetos!" I said.  
"Relax. There's another big bag in the kitchen cupboard," my mom said. Sure enough, there was a huge bag of Cheetos in the cupboard. I poured three glasses of Coca-Cola and put them on a tray. Then, with the bag of Cheetos under my arm and carrying the tray, I walked back to my room.  
"I take it you found more Cheetos," Johnna said.  
"Well, duh!" I said. "But, geez, why can't that little fungus stay out of my room?"  
"You shouldn't be so hard on her," Jesica said. "Don't forget that she's your future daughter."  
"I know, but, sheesh," I said. "Now, let's cut the crap and put some music on." I then put one of my mixed CDs into my CD player and cranked up the volume. My friends and I get pretty goofy at our sleepovers so when Alyssa opened the door and saw us dancing like idiots, she wasn't surprised.  
"Hey, you guys!" she shouted. Johnna actually heard her and turned the music off.  
"What do you want?" I asked when I saw her.  
"Mama, just wants you to turn the music down," she said.  
"Alright, alright," I said. "Now, scram!"  
"Actually, Mama just left for coffee," Alyssa said. "Can I join you?"  
"Fine," I said.  
"Where's Luna?" Alyssa asked.  
"I don't know," I said. "She wasn't here when we came home. She's probably at Jenna's."  
"Why don't you call and find out?" Alyssa said.  
"No," I said. "She'll be fine."  
"Please?" Alyssa said.  
"All right, already!" I said. I picked up my phone and dialed Jenna's number. Angela must've been sleeping over because she answered.  
"Hello?" she said.  
"Angela, is Luna there?" I asked.  
"No," Angela replied. "In fact, Artemis isn't here either."  
"I'm not going to worry about it," I said. "They know their way around town."  
"Yeah, but I'll call you if they show up here," Angela said. "Bye."  
"Bye," I said and hung up.  
"Is she there?" Alyssa asked.  
"No, and neither is Artemis," I said.  
"They'll be home," Johnna said. "They've never stayed out all night." We all sat in my room for a while; talking, eating, and listening to music. At about 10 p.m., Luna jumped through my open window. My room is on the second floor of the house but luckily there's a tree right outside.  
"Girls, you have to come quickly!" Luna said. "The Amazon Trio has found another target."  
"Right!" I said. "Let's go, girls!" We all climbed out through my window and Luna led us to the attack site. The Amazon Trio was an evil gang trying to steal the energy from beautiful dreams. This time, the target was a girl about maybe 12 years old.  
"Transform, girls!" Luna said.  
"You don't have to tell me twice," Jesica said and held up her power stick. "Jupiter Crystal Power!" Jesica then became Sailor Jupiter.  
"Mercury Crystal Power!" Johnna shouted as she held up her stick. She became Sailor Mercury.  
"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" Alyssa and I shouted as we held up our broaches.  
"Stop right there, Hawk's-Eye!" Sailor Mercury said.  
"Huh?" he said as he turned around.  
"How dare you attack that girl or anyone else for that matter," Sailor Jupiter said.  
"We're the Sailor Scouts!" I said.  
"And we stand for love and justice!" Sailor Mini Moon said.  
"Well, well, well," Hawk's-Eye said. "Once again, it's the Sailor Scouts to the rescue. I think I'll call on Cannonball for this mission." The girl being targeted was chained to a special wall and her dream energy was in a glowing ball in front of her. In the shadow of the wall, the monster appearing. It looked like a woman who had a missile for a head.  
"Oh, boy, here we go again," Sailor Jupiter said. Cannonball was one of the previous monsters used by the Amazon Trio. Of course, we'd destroyed in. But, under some evil miracle, the Amazon Trio had found away to bring their old monsters back.  
"Well, well, we meet again, Sailor Scouts," Cannonball said. "I'll start off with something small." She loaded her cannon with gunpowder and a cannonball.  
"Not this again," Sailor Mini Moon said.  
"Remember that the old monsters have 3 times as much power and more attacks," Sailor Mercury said.  
"Five seconds to fire," Cannonball said. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fire!" The cannonball shot out of the cannon and straight towards us.  
"Jupiter Thunderclaps Zap!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as she threw her attack at the cannonball. The cannonball exploded.  
"Oh, darn, I'll have to try harder," Cannonball said as she lowered her head. "Fire!" The missile on her head shot off towards us. We ran, but it followed us.  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury shouted. The rhapsody froze the missile head and it fell to the ground.  
"Oh, for crying out loud!" Cannonball said as she jumped into her cannon.  
"I'm outta here, Cannonball," Hawk's-Eye said.  
"Oh, no, you don't!" Sailor Mini Moon said as she ran towards him. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" The hearts shot out of her wand and knocked the ball of dream energy out of Hawk's-Eye's grasp just as he was going through his portal. Sailor Mini Moon leaped up and caught it in mid-air. Hawk's-Eye was already gone.  
"Five seconds to blast off," Cannonball said. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, blast off!" She then shot out of her cannon, spinning right at us.  
"Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted. She and the rest of the Scouts had just shown up. Sailor Uranus' attack prevented Cannonball from getting anywhere near us.  
"Sailor Moon, you're up!" Sailor Neptune said.  
"Right!" I said as I held up my sceptre. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" A beam of light shot from my sceptre and destroyed Cannonball once and for all. Sailor Mini Moon then put the dream energy back into its owner. The wall disappeared and the girl fell to the ground. We all de-transformed and propped her up against a tree. We stayed with her until she woke up.  
"Wh-what happened?" the girl asked when she opened her eyes.  
"You passed out and we found you here," Deanna said.  
"But I remember being attacked by some guy with dark pink, spiky hair," the girl said.  
"You must've been dreaming," I said.  
"Yeah, well, I'd better get home," the girl said. "Bye."  
"Bye," we all said as we waved.  
"Well, girls, I suggest we all get home before we're in deep trouble," I said. Everyone agreed and we went our separate ways for the night.  
The next day, we all met at the Western Pizza Family Restaurant for coffee.  
"Good Lord, did I sleep," I said.  
"Yeah, and surprisingly, so did I," Johnna said.  
"Well, it was a good fight last night," Alyssa said.  
"Ssh! Keep it down," I whispered.  
"Sorry," Alyssa said. Just then, Darien walked in. That day was Saturday and he knew that my friends and I always met for coffee on Saturdays.  
"Britt, Darien's here," Angela said. I immediately turned around and then got up to give Darien a hug.  
"Sleep well, my Princess?" he asked.  
"Yes, I did," I said. We then sat down at the table with my friends. We all left around 2 p.m. Alyssa and I had to go home because my mom was having some friends over that night and we needed to help clean up. Everyone else went to the park to play frisbee. My mom had said that if Alyssa and I helped to clean up, we'd each get $20 to go to Matty's that night. Matty's was the arcade.  
Once Alyssa and I were done cleaning, we ran up to my room to get ready. I may fight with Alyssa sometimes, but we're still close. We each picked an outfit and did our hair and make-up. It was only the local arcade we were going to, but still. By the time we were ready, it was about 7 p.m. We were about to climb out my window when the phone rang.  
"I got it!" I shouted and picked up the receiver.  
"Britt, are you and Alyssa coming downtown tonight?" the voice asked. It was Angela.  
"Of course we are," I said. "We were just about to leave."  
"Aight. See you in a few," Angela said and hung up the phone. As Alyssa and I climbed out my window, we were careful not to ruin out hair. The walk to Matty's took 15 minutes.  
As soon as Alyssa and I arrived at Matty's, we ordered our usual Slush Puppies. Lemon lime for me and watermelon for her. We then sat down at the café tables with my friends. Well, they were Alyssa's friends, too.  
  
"Wow! You two look like goddesses," Darien said. We both thanked him.  
  
"So, who's up for a game of air hockey?" Johnna asked. Her eyes met Darien's and they gave each other their usual 'You're on' glare.  
"Here we go again," Angela said. We all walked over to the air hockey table to watch Darien and Johnna. Johnna won that game 7-2.  
"Congratulations," Darien said to Johnna.  
"Thank you," she said and they shook hands. I then pulled a pen and a small pad of paper from my purse. I wrote down the date, who won, and the score. So far, since New Year's Day, Johnna had won 45 games, and Darien had won 40. They were both determined to beat each other by New Year's Eve that year. We all stayed and played games and listened to the jukebox until closing time. I had asked Luna to come and walk Alyssa home because Darien and I were taking the long way. We walked for a while and then say down at the small playground by St. Henry's Junior High School. We just sat there and talked for about a half hour. Darien then walked me home. Before climbing to my window, Darien kissed me goodnight. It was 12:50 a.m. when I entered my room. I changed into my pyjamas, washed my face, brushed my hair, and brushed my teeth. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit my pillow. I really wanted to get a good night's sleep so when Luna woke me at 6:00 a.m., I was not at all pleased.  
"Brittainy, wake up!" she said. "Someone is being attacked by the Amazon Trio!"  
"Well, then, let's go!" I said as I jumped out of bed. I quickly put on my housecoat and slippers and climbed out my window. Of course, I had my broach with me. Luna didn't bother to wake Alyssa. The target was an early morning jogger.  
"Hurry and transform!" Luna said.  
"Right!" I said and held up my broach. "Moon Cosmic Dream Action!"  
"Hold it, Fish-Eye!" I said.  
"Huh? Who's there?" Fish-Eye said as she turned around.  
"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice. On behalf of the moon, I will punish you!" I said.  
"Well, la dee da, if it isn't Sailor Meatball," Fish-Eye said. "Now that you're here, I'll leave the rest up to my friend, Karakuriko." Just like with Hawk's-Eye's monster, Karakuriko appeared in the shadow of the wall.  
"Karakuriko, get rid of her," Fish-Eye said. "I'm outta here." She then took hold of the dream energy and prepared to go back to her headquarters.  
"My pleasure, ma'am," Karakuriko said.  
"Oh, no you don't," I said. "Moon Tiara Magic!" I threw my glowing tiara at Karakuriko, but she dodged it. Fish-Eye decided to stay and watch some of the fight. I tried my tiara attack again, but Karakuriko was too fast. Her arms detached and held me high in the air. The rest of her body then rose into the air. She opened her mouth and the long knife blade began jabbing at me. I had encountered this attack before s I dodged the blade.  
"Good work, Karakuriko," Fish-Eye said. "It's all up to you now."  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Sailor Venus shouted. The attack knocked the dream energy from Fish-Eye's grip. She then jumped up and grabbed it.  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars shouted. Her attack released me from Karakuriko's hands. Sailor Jupiter jumped up and caught me in mid-air.  
"Thanks, Jupiter," I said.  
"You're welcome," Sailor Jupiter said.  
"Okay, you guys, let's get this show on the road," Sailor Mars said.  
"I'll go first," Sailor Neptune said. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" The attack hit Karakuriko and soaked her. She then detached her arms and tried to grab Sailor Neptune.  
"Nice try," Sailor Pluto said. "Pluto Deadly Scream!" The attack hit Karakuriko so hard she could barely move.  
"Sailor Moon, you're up," Sailor Uranus said.  
"You got it," I said and held up my sceptre. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Just like Cannonball, Karakuriko was destroyed forever by the beam of light. Fish-Eye had already left.  
"Good work, girls," Luna said.  
"Now, let's all go home and get some sleep," Artemis said. We all de- transformed and went home. I slept until noon because I was so tired. Once I got out of bed, I put on my housecoat. I didn't put on my slippers because they were dirty from the night before. Just as I was about to go downstairs, the phone rang.  
"I got it!" I shouted and picked up my phone. "Hello?"  
"Hey," the voice said. It was Darien.  
"Hey, what's up?" I asked.  
"Not much. I was just wondering if you'd like to go for a walk or something later," Darien said.  
"I'd love to," I said. "What time?"  
"I'll come by around 5:00," he said. "We can go on a picnic together."  
"That'll be great," I said. "I'll see you then."  
"I love you," he said.  
"I love you, too," I said. "Bye." After I hung up the phone, I went downstairs for breakfast.  
"Hey, Britt, Jenn called while you were asleep and asked us to come to her place tonight for a barbecue," Alyssa said.  
"Oh, crap. Darien just called and invited me to come on a picnic with him later," I said.  
"Well, then, I'll call Jenn and tell her you won't be there," Alyssa said. I ate a bowl of cereal and then went back upstairs to shower. Once I got our, I put on my housecoat. I sat down at my vanity to do my hair. I put curlers in and put on my facial cream. At 3 p.m., I washed my face and put on my clothes. I was wearing my knee-length jean skirt and baby pink spaghetti-strap shirt. Once I was dressed, I took the curlers out of my hair and sprayed it with hairspray. I also did my make-up. I was ready by 3:40. I had over an hour until Darien would be coming so I pulled out a cross-stitch picture that I'd been working on. I got bored of that pretty soon. At about 4:15, Luna jumped through my open window.  
"Brittainy, are you going on a date with Darien?" she asked.  
"Yeah," I said. "We're going on a picnic."  
"Aren't you going overboard a little?" Luna asked.  
"Not to me," I said. "Oh, Jenn is having the girls over to her place for a barbecue tonight. Are you going?"  
"Yeah," Luna said. "I just got back from Jenna's place and I'm going with Artemis." At about 4:30, the doorbell rang.  
"Brittainy! Darien's here!" my mom shouted.  
"Tell him to come up here!" I shouted back. "Luna, you'd better get going."  
"All right. Have fun," Luna said and jumped out the window. Just then, Darien dame into my room.  
"Hello, my Princess," he said.  
"Hello, my Prince," I said. "You're early."  
"Well, I didn't have anything else to do," Darien said. "I hope you don't mind."  
"Of course not," I said.  
"You look great," Darien said.  
"Thank you," I said. "Maybe we should get going."  
"Yeah," he said and grabbed the picnic basket. I told my mom where I'd be and we left the house. Darien and I arrived at Kinsmen Park a short while later. Luckily, there was no one else there. We ate our food in the gazebo and then we sat on the grass in the shade.  
"You know, it's nice to be by ourselves today, isn't it?" I said.  
"Yeah, it is," Darien said. "And having you beside me makes this day even better."  
"You're so sweet," I said and kissed him on the cheek. We just lay there at stared at the sky.  
"Maybe we should head back to your place," Darien said after a while.  
"Sure. I don't think my mom will mind," I said.  
"Not so fast!" a voice said. We looked up and saw a black cloud forming.  
"What the heck?" Darien said. Just then, the cloud opened up and Fish- Eye appeared.  
"Who are you?" Darien asked.  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Fish-Eye said. She then snapped her fingers and Darien was chained to a special wall.  
"Leave him alone!" I shouted as I ran at Fish-Eye. She then used her power and sent me flying. I hit the ground about 6 feet away.  
"Brittainy!" Darien shouted. "Get out of her while you can!"  
"Forget it!" I said. "I'm not leaving you alone with this witch!"  
"And, just what do you think you can do to stop me?" Fish-Eye asked. as she used her power to draw out Darien's dream energy. Luckily, he stayed awake.  
"Darien!" I shouted. "That's it! You're going down!"  
"Oh, I'm so scared," Fish-Eye said.  
"You should be," I said. "You're about to tangle with your worst nightmare!"  
"Yeah, right," Fish-Eye said. "What are you going to do to me?"  
"You're about to find out," I said and held up my broach. "Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" Darien watched in amazement as I transformed into Sailor Moon.  
"You're Sailor Moon?!" Fish-Eye said.  
"Darn right, I am," I said. "If you lay a hand on Darien's dream energy, you're moondust."  
"Brittainy, why didn't you tell m you were Sailor Moon?" Darien asked.  
"We're supposed to keep our identities secret," I said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got this witch to get rid of."  
"You won't have a chance," Fish-Eye said. "Say goodbye, Sailor Moon!" She then used her powers of water and sent me flying.  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" I shouted as I threw my tiara at Fish-Eye. She dodged it.  
"Is that all you got?" Fish-Eye said and sent me flying again. I hit the ground with a thud.  
"Leave her alone!" Darien shouted.  
"Now, why would I do that?" Fish-Eye said.  
"Girls, come to Kinsmen Park now," I said into my communicator. As soon as I sent out my distress call, Fish-Eye prepared to take Darien's dream energy back to headquarters.  
"Oh, no you don't!" I said. "Moon Tiara Magic!" Again, Fish-Eye dodged it.  
"It seems as though your boyfriend's energy is making me stronger and faster," Fish-Eye said. She then prepared to use her powers of water against me.  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune shouted. The rest of the Sailor Scouts had just arrived at the park  
"Well, if it isn't the Sailor Scouts," Fish-Eye said. "Luckily, I've got reinforcements, too." Just then, Hawk's-Eye and Tiger's-Eye appeared.  
"It looks like this is going to be an all-out showdown, girls," Deanna said.  
"Guys, absorb the boy's dream energy," Fish-Eye said. "It'll make you more powerful." They all gathered around the ball of dreamed energy and placed their hands over it. As they absorbed the energy, Darien slowly lost consciousness.  
"Darien! No!" I shouted.  
"They've already absorbed his dream energy," Sailor Mars said.  
"There's only one way to get it back," Sailor Pluto said. "We'll have to destroy them."  
"You can go ahead and try," Tiger's-Eye said.  
"We will!" Sailor Jupiter said. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Hawk's-Eye used his power to block the attack.  
"Let me try!" Sailor Venus said. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Tiger's-Eye used his whip and blocked the attack. He then gave Sailor Venus the whipping of her life.  
"Venus!" I shouted. "My turn. Moon Tiara Magic!" Fish-Eye used her powers and blocked my tiara and sent me flying. The other scouts all tried their attacks but the Amazon Trio was too strong.  
"Girls, there's only one thing left to do," I said. "I've got to use the Imperium Silver Crystal."  
"You can't," Sailor Mercury said. "You'll die if you use the crystal."  
"I have to, Mercury," I said. "I have to save Darien's life. Moon Cosmic Transformation!" I then transformed into the Moon Princess and the crescent moon wand appeared in my hand. The Imperium Silver Crystal floated out of my broach and onto the wand.  
"Cosmic Moon Power!" I shouted. The crystal glowed and its power was released. The Amazon Trio all used their powers to try and block that of the Crystal.  
"Sailor Scouts, give me your powers," I said. "It will be enough to destroy the Amazon Trio."  
"Right!" Sailor Mercury said. "Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!"  
"Cosmic Moon Power!" I shouted. The power of the crystal combined with the scouts' powers destroyed the Amazon Trio once and for all. Once they were destroyed, Darien's dream energy reappeared. Once the crystal stopped glowing, it disappeared and I turned back into Sailor Moon. The scouts ran to my side.  
"Give Darien back his dream energy and tell him that I love him," I said. After those words, I was gone.  
"Brittainy!" the scouts shouted.  
"What should we do?" Sailor Venus asked.  
"We have to give Darien his dream energy," Sailor Mercury said. She then took the ball of dream energy and gave it back to Darien.  
"Where's Brittainy?" he asked as soon as he woke up. The scouts all hung their heads and looked towards my body, lying motionless on the ground.  
"Brittainy! No!" Darien shouted and held my body close to his. "This can't be happening."  
"She loved you very much, Darien," Sailor Mercury said. "But, there's no way to bring her back. The crystal is the source of her life and once it's used up, she dies."  
"I just want to give her one last kiss," Darien said as he bent down and kissed me. Once he pulled away, the empty space in my broach where the crystal was began to sparkle.  
"What's happening?" Darien asked,  
"What do you mean?" Sailor Neptune asked.  
"Her broach is sparkling," Darien said.  
"It may be that the power of love is restoring the crystal and Brittainy's life," Sailor Venus said. Just then, the crystal reappeared and I opened my eyes.  
"Oh, Brittainy," Darien said. "Thank God."  
"I guess the crystal isn't impossible to recover after all," Sailor Mercury said.  
"Brittainy, are your friends the Sailor Scouts?" Darien asked. I then proceeded to tell him the entire story.  
"That's not the whole thing," Artemis said as he and Luna came running up.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Well, you know that you're Alyssa's future mother, right?" Luna said.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"Well, Darien is Alyssa's future father," Luna said.  
"Huh?!" Darien said. "You mean that Brittainy's cousin is my daughter?!"  
"She's only my cousin to everyone else on Earth," I said. "To us, she's the future Moon Princess and I'm the future Queen of Earth."  
"You mean, that someday you and I will be king and queen of Earth?" Darien said to me.  
"Yes," I said.  
"Wow! That's some destiny," Darien said.  
"I just hope we'll both be ready when the time comes," I said.  
"You will be," Sailor Neptune said.  
"Darien, now that you know our story, we will give you a special power, as well," Luna said. She then created a red rose for him.  
"What's this for?" Darien asked.  
"That's a special rose that will transform you into Tuxedo Mask," Luna said. "Your mission is to help the Sailor Scouts and protect them. All you do is hold it in the light of the moon."  
"Luna, did you and Artemis know all along that Darien was to become Tuxedo Mask?" I asked.  
"Yes, we did," Luna said. "We knew that Darien was Alyssa's father, as well. But for some reason, we waited until now to tell him."  
"I hope I can handle this job," Darien said.  
"Okay, now that we're all safe, let's de-transform and head to my place," Sailor Neptune said. When we de-transformed, we started walking towards Jenn's place. Her parents were out of town and her little brother was at a friend's house that night so she invited us to stay overnight. We all went home first to get our overnight gear before finally heading to Jenn's place. We all slept in the basement. Darien didn't mind staying with us at all. That night, as Darien and I slowly drifted off to sleep, we thought of how lucky we'd been that day. Also, we thought about our destinies and that we'd have to fight hard to fulfill them.  
  
THE END ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please keep in mind that my boyfriend's real name is not Darien. I just changed it because he wouldn't let me use his real name. All other names are real. Please R&R. ~Princess Tristy. 


End file.
